the_smartiest_personsfandomcom-20200215-history
Smartiest Persons: Dark Galaxy
Smartiest Persons: Dark Galaxy is a continuation of SP: Fall into Insanity. It revolves around the the arisen antagonist The Dark, who had made his appearance after Paolo's puppetry had ended, on a conquest for the enslavement of Earth and the other planets in the galaxy. While SP has to stop him, they are joined by unlikely allies like Roodfire and Anthony Mackie. Together they must band together to stop the arising darkness. Story Previously on Fall into Insanity... So many demons and heartless came out of the hole in the Earth that the whole entire sun blacked out. The Dark revealed the hole he made was a bomb/portal, that meant the shadows never resided in the earth, but a whole new different world. In fact, the entire universe was made dark. Everything was coming to an end. "MUHAHAHA!", The Dark laughed, "NOTHING IN THE ENTIRE GALAXY CAN STOP ME NOW!!!!!!!". Then he plunged the universe in an eternal darkness with the snap of his claws. Paolo's Return The Dark flung Paolo's body into a portal and fell and landed on Rosalina's Comet Observatory, where he also made a slight crater on impact while falling. There he was nursed back to health by the Lumas. Rosalina saw the disturbance in the galaxy and said that they needed a new hero since Mario was on a honeymoon with Peach. Then Paolo volunteered himself. With that, she gave him the Red Star and Paolo turned into Star Paolo. He started flying at Mach .005 across the galaxy to find help. The Dark's Kingdom Rises Meanwhile, The Dark continued started a cataclysmic war on Earth. SP enlisted the help of the Avengers(all other heroic groups were on some other planet). Together they combatted the forces of The Dark, but they were slowly being overwhelmed without them knowing. The Dark summoned millions of Shadows and Demons every second. Soon the Earth was to be completely covered in death and destruction. Other than the Shadows just spread out, there were organized groups. Controlling every continent and turned the human race into slaves and people were forced to go into hiding. Other superhero groups were safe with their city, but not for long. The Earth soon became a dark globe, with a large castle in standing in the North Pole that could be seen from space. Cybertron Helps Out Paolo was getting tired of flying around and crashed into Cybertron. Luckily the Autobots picked him up. Paolo told Rodimus what had happened, and Rodimus agreed to do whatever he could. So they gathered as many Autobots as they could, but it was barely 1/1,000,000 of what the Dark's army was. So Paolo decided to confront the Decepticons led by G1 Megatron. Did you ever hear the tragedy of Darth Plagueis The Wise? I thought not. It’s not a story the Jedi would tell you. It’s a Sith legend. Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith, so powerful and so wise he could use the Force to influence the midichlorians to create life… He had such a knowledge of the dark side that he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying. The dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural. He became so powerful… the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power, which eventually, of course, he did. Unfortunately, he taught his apprentice everything he knew, then his apprentice killed him in his sleep. Ironic. He could save others from death, but not himself. He told them of how The Dark was going to conquer every planet in many galaxies, and in order to stop them he needer their help. Megatron scoffed and told them he would rather die than accept help from an ally of the Autobots. Running out of ideas Paolo confronted the Minicons and they joined up. During this time Paolo threw away his Star Paolo suit and just made a new Silver Knight suit. The Fuzors were so patriotic that they though they needed to help out. Paolo hopped on a freshly made battleship and started his flight to Earth. Home no More After their fight with Dark Paolo, the Ice Dragons took the remaining SP Warriors to their icy lands. The Ice Dragons came back to see their fellow Ice Dragons fighting of wave after wave of Shadows. They jumped into the fight and combined their power to create a temporary ice dome around them, that immobilized the weaker shadows that touched it and pierced their bodies with spikes. One of the Dark's strongest minions, a cyclops, appeared and started darting towards the barrier like a freight train. He ran at full speed and smashed through the barrier at the cost of being impaled multiple times through his body. The Heartless started swarming at them. The Ice Dragons grabbed the SP Warriors and shot the ground, which launched them upwards into the sky. They continued to do this until they entered the atmosphere. They then put the SP Warriors inside their body where the oxygen was. They had realized Earth was no longer their home. But the Dark's Kingdom. Paolo Arrives Drifting in space, the Ice Dragons had no plans at all. But soon they heard a loud screeching engine, then they saw a large Cybertronian ship coming at them at full speed! The Ice Dragons prepared the Freeze Breath but the ship sent a peace signal. Paolo jumped out and started flying towards them, because in his new form he could breathe in space. He shook hands with one of the Ice Dragons and assured it was the real Paolo. He guided them back to his Cybertronian ship called the Revenger and placed the Ice Dragons in the Cargo hold, while he put Vincent, Logan, Greg Clone, Bumblebee, and Rattrap in healing chambers. Greg Clone was the first to wake up and was delighted with the fact that Paolo was still alive. Then one after the other, more started waking up and greeted Paolo. Their chances of winning were still slim, but at least they even had a chance. Portal of Light A space earthquake commenced a few hours after everyone woke up. The matter of a space started swirling and soon was shining cracks of light. It turned into a heavenly portal swirling at intense speeds. The portal continued to swirl and suddenly a gigantic light appeared with a figure coming out of it. To everyone's surprise, The Guy came out, half dead with a body in his hand. It was Broly in his base form, probably dead. The Guy flew out at the ship and landed directly inside. Everyone gathered around The Guy who threw Broly's body on the ground, he was dead. The Guy was barely standing. His clothes were torn apart, and it looked like he was about to collapse. The Guy: Take m-me to a healing chamber! Vincent: Quick! Grab him The Guy: *falls over as Greg Clone catches him* They rushed him to the Healing Chamber where he was restored to full health. Rivalry Rekindled The Dark sat on his throne surrounded by slaves and guards, he then felt his chest thump with anxiety. He knew The Guy was alive. He got up in a fit of rage forced a dark wave over millions of people and his own shadows. Creating a pathway to his Galactic Battleship, preparing to meet The Guy in space. The Guy also felt a thump, but it heart and felt like something was creeping in on him. He also prepared for their finale. Both knew that if they fought, it would end in one of them dying. Push Forward, SP! The Revenger flew towards Planet Shoe to gather recruits. No one would join them except Shoequille O'Neal and Shobe Bryant. They then started flying towards Planet Rood where the Roodinites were. Paolo jumped out with his Silver Knight 3.0 armor and landed in a fight club. Jason Vourhees and Freddy Krueger, and other horror themed people turned around and immediately went into kill mode. Paolo slipped through most of them and managed to pin Freddy against the wall and forced Freddy to tell him where the Roodinites were. Freddy tried to claw at Paolo put they would just screech against his armor. Paolo punched him through the wall and turned around to the crowd. Paolo: WHERE ARE THE ROODINITES! TELL ME OR I'LL CALL MY ENTIRE TEAM DOWN HERE!"Candy Man: HEH! Make me. Paolo burst out at the Candy Man and impaled him with his blade then swung him at some other horror people. Paolo: LAST CHANCE. Jigsaw: He's 5 miles west on Freddy Lane. Paolo shot out of the building leaving everyone in awe. Join Us Paolo had no choice but to ask the Roodinites for their help. When he got there, all of them were having a Gaming Tournament on FNAF Battle Royale. There were about 20,000 Roodinites there. Paolo summed up the courage to walk in there. Paolo: "ROODINITES HEED MY WORD! THERE IS A RISING FORCE, A NEARLY UNSTOPPABLE FORCE, ONE THAT EVEN SURPASSES THAT OF YOU OUT THERE! ITS PLAN IS TO TAKE OVER THE GALAXY WITH AN IRON FIST, IF WE WORK TOGETHER, WE COULD BEAT HIM! "Random Roodinite: "AND WHY SHOULD WE BELIEVE OUR ENEMY?" Paolo:"Believe me I would rather die than ask for your help, but with this problem the same happens either way, JOIN US!" Another Random Roodinite:"Bring him to Queen Shoemanda." Paolo was then led by a group of Roodinites to a large throne room where a purple throne was at the very back. Shoemanda: "Well....hello there Paolo." Paolo:" Queen Shoemanda, you must help us, the Ultimate Monster, THE DARK, he well kill your people! Enslave them! Again you must help us!" Shoemanda:"Ok bye bye." Paolo:" IT WAS THAT EAZY?!" Shoemanda:"Scurry along then." Paolo:"K." Paolo came back to the Revenger followed by a huge armada of hundreds of Space Battleships loaded with high tech weapons. Hang on Earth The Revenger and the Rood Squadron head towards Earth through light speed but had to suddenly stop halfway there because their sensors picked up reading of The Dark's Brigade, and it was huge. The Dark created portals around the galaxy that he could teleport through as well. The Dark through transmission on ship: "I see your back, all of you.....and you brought and army."The Guy:"We aren't afraid to fight you! You come to us and we'll show you the power of Earth!" The Dark:"Suit yourself!" At that point a portal opened up in front of The Revenger with a large black ship speeding straight out, just barely scratching the Revenger. Logan:"Prepare for Attack!" The Fight Begins Bumblebee jumped out of the ship with a booster pack, followed by other Autobots and started flying towards the enemy ships, avoiding the radar. Vincent switched on the cannons and ordered Greg, Wrath, and Petro to man the turrets. While Wrath and Anthony Mackie attacked with the Millennium Falcon. The Ice Dragons bundled themselves into a ball and started gathering up speed by spin dashing and launched themselves at the ships. Paolo jumped out as Star Paolo+Silver Knight 4.0. Logan took off on a speeder ship with his turtle armor. The Dark sent out most of his ships, so many that they surrounded everyone, but using the Roodinites technology they depowered some at caused them to self destruct, then the Roodinites took out their Laser Rays and started cutting right through hordes of ships easily. It was a light show if you were standing from afar, but you could feel the waves of power emanating from each blast. A Plan Smartiest Man and The Guy hatched a plan to deactivate every ships sensors and bash through the Dark's Ship, and finish him off from inside. They sent this plan to every one of their teamates flying and everyone flew around and distracted all the other ships. Spike and Rattrap hopped on a speeder ship and went over the Maximum Overdrive level, and ended up crashing into The Dark's Ship (called the Achilles). They managed to crawl a mile up the ship unscathed and entered through a vent. Rattrap stealth killed Shadows and deactivated some of the sensors. But Rattrap turned around to see a Shadow Warrior standing in his path. Rattrap: "AY, WANT SOMAH DIS BIG GUY!" Shadow Warriors:"....." They both lunged at each other, but the Shadow Warrior drew his sword and slashed so fast it went right through Rattrap cutting of his arms off. Rattrap:"GAHHHHH!" The Shadow Warrior then jumped and backstabbed Rattrap threw the chest, then slammed his skull into the ground, killing him. Spike was captured and thrown into a prison at the very bottom of the Achilles. With the little time they has Smartiest Man and The Guy flew through a vent and started crashing through hordes of Shadows like it was nothing. They even performed a team attack, by creating a blue cyclone that crushed anything around it then launched multiple cyclones at enemies. This destroyed a few of the engines and sensors around the ship, creating a huge explosion on the side of the Achilles. They finally arrived in the throne room carrying the dead body of a Shadow and tossed it to the ground. But the throne had nothing but a cloak on it. The Cloak The Guy:"THAT COWARD! SHOW YOURSELF SO WE CAN END THIS!" Smartiest Man:"I'll scan the area....nothing but this cloak..." Suddenly the cloak sprung up and and started drifting hypnotically towards them, Smartiest Man sped at him but his punch was dodged and he was covered by The Cloak and being suffocated. The Guy jumped at The Cloak as well and started rapidly punching it, but it still dodged and slammed The Guy into the ground. Smartiest Man escaped through his Freeze Vision and grabbed The Cloak and tried tearing it, but it just ended up enclosing him again and breaking him. The Guy took out his Gun of Light and shot The Cloak through its "chest" causing it to scream in pain. It then summoned hordes of Shadows from the ground and left. Smartiest Man was released and was tired, so The Guy blasted holes and used a special move where he shot the ground and the light bullet scattered into many bullets going through many Shadows. The Shadow Warrior appeared and tried to attack, but was shot rapidly in his shoulder and head, killing it. Barrage and Rise The Millennium Falcon burst through The Achilles and blasted everything around it followed by Roodinite Ships who were also destroying everything. Vincent jumped on the last speed bike and set it's tractor beam to auto-fire. Vincent arrived and saw that they were winning. From behind Vincent was slammed into by a ship and he crashed into another ship. He got up to see Haxer standing in front of him with a katana in his hand, and a dead body next to him. It was Box. Vincent let go of his patience, and went into unbrideled rage mode, quickly switching into Red Wing armor and double axe handing Haxer through many ships. He flew down to the Haxer who was surprisingly still alive and grabbed him by the color, the held an arm cannon to Haxer's head. Vincent: "SAY GOODBYE!" *blast*. The Achilles started to shake and continued to shake the Dark flew out in an mini ship with a few henchman shadows, and in a huge explosion the Achilles blew up. The explosion was so big it took many with it, including Petro,The Guy, and Anthony Mackie. Also a LOAD of Cybertronians died, like a lot. Finale Paolo:"Petro....are you still there...? Petro...I'm talking to you....PETROOOOOOOOOOO!" Paolo took off towards The Dark's mini ship as fast as he could. The Roodinite Ships saved as many of SP as they could through a forcefield they installed in their clothes, but the some forcefields easily broken by the explosion causing the deaths. Vincent, Logan, and Greg also sped towards the ship. Paolo got there first due to his Star power up, and smashed through the mini ship punching the Dark through the ship back into space. Greg Clone got there next and blew up the ship with his Dubstep Cannon. Vincent then got there still in Rage Mode with 2 ships in his hands and started smacking the Dark with them. He then elbowed him in his stomach and threw him into another one of his remaining ships and blew it up with his arm cannon. Greg used his bullet headbutt and slammed into The Dark, while Paolo prepared his Fusion Cannon. Logan appeared directly behind The Dark and turtle spun at him then electrocuted him with his staff. Vincent then came back around and smacked The Dark again. Vincent:" THAT WAS FOR BOX!" Greg Clone Dubstep Cannon'd The Dark and then said "THAT WAS FER ANTONY MAKCIE!" Logan flew right through the Dark and continued punching him. Logan:"THIS IS FOR THE GUY AND THE AUTOBOTS!" Paolo:"And this......ISSS FOR PEEEETROOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!". The Fusion Cannon charged it's most powerful beam yet and shot a beam so huge it eliminated any signs of evil hundreds of miles away from it, The Dark vanished into the infinite light of the Fusion Cannon. However for a split second all his armor blew off, and revealed a flaming skeleton like figure, as he faded away everyone in the vicinity of the battle could hear the whisper of one word "Charade." Aftermath S.P. took the barely functioning Revenger back to SP Tower. There they had funeral services for all the Roodinites, Cybertronians, and friends that died there. They also made a statue dedicated to The Guy and all of his heroicness. S.P. became huge celebrities around the world, and their fame spread faar across the galaxy. No one dared to even threaten SP because of their humongous strength. So SP decided to disband, but meet up to hang out sometimes. Continued in Smartiest Persons: The Clone Conspiracy. Category:Story Arcs